Einsamkeit (Staffel 8)
Einsamkeit ist die sechzehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Cristina verfolgt die Krankenschwester Emily auf Schritt und Tritt durchs Krankenhaus und beobachtet besorgt, wie Emily sehr vertraut mit Owen spricht Da Meredith jeden Morgen mit Callie lernt, muss Derek Zola fertig machen und in die Kita bringen. Das sieht man ihrer Frisur leider deutlich an. Bailey verkneift sich einen Kommentar, doch Derek bemerkt bald, dass alle ihn anstarren. Er denkt das liegt daran, dass er als weißer Mann ein schwarzes Kind trägt. Lexie hilft auf der Kinderstation aus und denkt, dass es hier nicht so hart zugeht, wie bei Dereks hoffnungslosen Fällen. Doch Alex belehrt sie eines besseren: Morgans Baby zum Beispiel kam in der 24. Woche auf die Welt und wiegt jetzt 400 Gramm. Der Kleine hat nur geringe Überlebenschancen, doch Morgan will nicht aufgeben. Ihr Freund ist allerdings nicht so optimistisch... Teddy hofft, dass ihr die finanziellen Mittel für ein medizinisches Projekt bewilligt werden, doch bei ihrer Präsentation vor dem Krankenhausvorstand wirkt sie unkonzentriert und macht keinen guten Eindruck. Callie rät ihr, einfach Owen um Unterstützung zu bitten, doch Teddy betont, dass sie nicht mehr mit Owen spricht. Daraufhin bittet Callie Owen hinter Teddys Rücken um Hilfe. Und tatsächlich bekommt sie die Fördergelder. Nachdem in einem Coffeeshop eine Espresso-Maschine explodiert ist, werden zwei Verletzte eingeliefert. Mark und Jackson kümmern sich um Angies Brandwunden, wobei Jackson sich launisch verhält, weil er durch die anstehenden Prüfungen sehr gestresst ist. Mark ist überzeugt, dass Jackson mehr Sex braucht. Er appelliert an April, ihre Beziehung zu Jackson auszuweiten und zu vertiefen. Der andere Verletzte, Devon, ist Stammkunde im Coffeeshop und verliebt in Angie. Er sagt, dass sie immer mit ihm flirtet. Doch Cristina muss feststellen, dass Angie nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, wer Devon ist. Sie ist zu allen Kunden gleich nett. Adele verursacht einen kleinen Brand in der Küche, durch den Webber am Arm verletzt wird. Meredith behandelt ihn und rät ihm, Adele in dem gleichen Pflegeheim unterzubringen, in dem auch ihre Mutter war. Doch nach der Besichtigung, bringt Webber es nicht übers Herz, Adele dort zu lassen. Als er von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, hat Adele wieder einen Anfall und wirft mit Geschirr um sich. Cristina weitet ihre Beschattung von Emily aus, indem sie nun beginnt, Informationen über sie einzuholen. Sie findet heraus, dass sie viel mit Owen zusammenarbeitet. Währenddessen ist Morgans Freund Chris am Tiefpunkt: Er will eigentlich kein Vater sein und würde am liebsten gehen. Morgan stimmt ihm zu und er geht. Alex hat dafür keinerlei Verständnis. Derek bemerkt auf dem Heimweg, dass eine Frau ihn schon wieder merkwürdig anblickt. Wütend stellt er die vermeindliche Rassistin zur Rede. Bailey geht dazwischen und bringt Derek schließlthumbich bei, wie man Zola frisiert. Meredith stellt unterdessen Cristina wegen ihres seltsamen Verhaltens zur Rede und erfährt, dass Cristina den Verdacht hegt, Owen würde sie betrügen. Adele hat einen klaren Moment und erklärt ihrem Mann, dass sie gerne in das Pflegeheim gehen möchte, weil es ihr dort sehr gut gefallen hat. Währenddessen geht Cristina zu Hause sogar so weit, dass sie Owens Sachen und E-Mails nach Hinweisen durchsucht. Lexie zieht aus dem Tag den Schluss, dass sie lieber doch wieder zu Dereks hoffnungslosen Fällen gehen will. Alex zeigt ihr daraufhin, warum ihn die Pädiatrie so begeistert... Inhalt Musik *'We Got It All '''von ''Right the Stars *'Help I'm Alive '''von ''Metric *'Cicadas and Gulls '''von ''Feist *'Terrible Love '''von ''Birdy Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel If Only You Were Lonely bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Replacements. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Intro Uns Chirurgen wird beigebracht, den Rat von Kollegen einzuholen, um einen anderen Blickwinkel auf die Dinge zu erhalten. Wir ermutigen sogar den Patienten, eine zweite Meinung einzuholen. Und was zählt schon eine zweite Meinung, wenn man weiß, dass man Recht hat. Also seien wir mal ehrlich, Chirurgen sind eher sowas wie Cowboys. Wir machen alles im Alleingang. Outro Man kann Rat bei anderen suchen, sich mit vertrauten Ratgebern umgeben. Aber letztendlich fällt man seine Entscheidungen allein. Man entscheidet selbst und irgendwann, wenn es Zeit wird zu handeln und man allein mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht, ist die einzige Stimme, die dann noch zählt, die Stimme im eigenen Kopf. Und die sagt einem, was man wahrscheinlich sowieso schon wusste. Und diese Stimme irrt sich eigentlich fast nie. Zitate Meredith: Nicht-kardiogenes Lungenödem, he?? Cristina: Aortendissektion, was sonst? Meredith: Ja!! Nein! Warte, das stimmt glaub ich nicht. Weißt du, was ich meinte ist: Ich verstehe endlich die Vielschichtigkeit postoperativer Lungenödeme. Cristina: Aha. Meredith: Ich versteh das jetzt, weil ich seit vier Uhr morgens hier bin und mit Callie für die Prüfungen lerne, alles klar? Seit vier Uhr morgens! Ich hab seit gestern weder meinen Ehemann noch mein Baby gesehen und es ist mir egal, weil Callie mich umgehauen hat! Ich bin wie elektrisiert, mein Hirn brennt förmlich! Das mein ich ernst, ich bin ein brodelnder, feuerspuckender Vulkan! Cristina: Mhh, das klingt wahnsinnig in... Egal, weißt du was? Wir unterhalten uns später weiter. Meredith: Callie ist wahnsinnig gut! Die Kommission wird garantiert begeistert sein!! Ich bin überzeugt, sie werden danach meine Füße küssen! Cristina: Ja, Kommission, Füße. Alles klar. Meredith: Ich bin so gut!! (Cristina bleibt so abrupt stehen, dass Meredith in sie hineinläuft) ''Was machen wir hier? Cristina: Gar nichts. Meredith: Du guckst so komisch. Wieso guckst du so komisch? Cristina: Ich guck nicht komisch. Ich hör dir zu. Äh, du sagtest was über die ähh Prüfungen. Meredith: Ich sagte, Callie ist 'ne wahnsinnig tolle Lehrerin. Du hast nicht zugehört! Cristina: Doch, ich hab zugehört. Meredith: Was hab ich denn gesagt? ''(Cristina schweigt) ''Cristina!! Cristina: Du brodelst, Callie ist ganz toll, die Kommission küsst dir die Füße. Ähh, wir sehen uns. Meredith: Die werden mir die Füße küssen! ---- Cristina: ''(Versucht Aprils Passwort zu knacken) ''Hattest du mal Haustiere? April: Äh, ein Aquarium, zwei Hamster, ein paar Hunde, wieso? Cristina: Ich will dich einfach nur besser kennenlernen. April: Okay... Cristina: Wie hießen die beiden Hunde? April: Mal nachdenken... Der eine von beiden hieß Buster und der andere Pickles! Pickles war 'n Schnauzer! Cristina: ''(Gibt Buster und Pickles ein, hat aber keinen Treffer) ''Wie ist der Mädchenname deiner Mutter? April: Versuchst du mein Passwort zu knacken??? Cristina: Ich will den Schichtplan der Schwestern. April: Ich hab mit deren Schichten nichts zu tun! Wenn du auch nur ansatzweise wüsstest, wie der Ablauf ist, dann... Cristina: Du kennst den Schichtplan der Schwestern! Du bist April Kepner, du weißt einfach alles!! April: Geht es um jemanden speziell? Cristina: Ähhhhhh, ähm Emily... irgendwas. April: Emily, mal sehen. Okay. Ahh, sie hat gewechselt! Sie war tagsüber eingeteilt in der Kardiologie und hat jetzt Nachtschicht auf der Intensivstation. Sie kümmert sich um die Traumata. Komisch, aber Dr. Hunt hat's abgesegnet. Dann ist es wohl okay. ''(Cristina stürmt aus dem Raum) ''Hey, wenn ich sehe, dass sie weint oder blutet, mache ich dich fertig!! Hörst du? Hacker!!! ---- Derek: Wissen Sie was lustig wäre? Bailey: Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung was lustig wäre. Derek: Wenn Zola und Tuck mal zusammen spielen könnten. Bailey: Ohhhhh, ähh. Na ja, Tuck ist fünf und Zola ist wie alt? Eins? Derek: Ein Jahr und drei Monate. Aber sie benimmt sich wie 'ne Dreijährige. Sie ist für ihr Alter sehr reif. Bailey: Ohh okay. Ähh also für Tuck bedeutet spielen, Sachen herumwerfen, kaputt machen, Leute und auch Sachen mit Sachen beschießen. Ich befürchte Zola würde einen Nachmittag mit Tuck nicht überleben. Derek: War wohl keine gute Idee. Zange bitte. Bailey: Ich bin sicher, im Kindergarten gibt es bestimmt ein paar Kinder, die in Zolas Alter sind. Selbst wenn die dann noch nicht so reif sein sollten. Derek: Ich äh möchte nur nicht, dass sie sich fehl am Platz fühlt. Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn sie mit Kindern Kontakt hätte, die dieselben Wurzeln haben. Bailey: Wurzeln? Derek: Sie wissen schon. Gut, entfernen wir also einfach den Tumor. ---- Mark: Sie sind 'ne attraktive Frau. April: Wer? Was, ich? Mark: Sie verbringen doch viel Zeit mit Avery, oder? April: Das stimmt, allerdings. Aber wir lernen nur zusammen, wir sind kein... Sie wissen schon. Mark: Er ist ein attraktiver Mann. Guter Knochenbau, faszinierende Augen etc. April: Ich denk schon, ja. Mark: Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, wie verkrampft er ist? April: Na ja, wir lernen ja nur zusammen, aber... Mark: Da trägt man doch Verantwortung füreinander, auch was den Stressabbau angeht. Vielleicht könnten sie das Lernen um eine Lektion erweitern. April: Welche Lektion? Ähm, ich fürchte ich... Mark: Zwei attraktive Menschen. Hätten Sie gar keine Idee, was gegen Stress helfen könnte? April: Wir könnten in den Lernpausen spazieren gehen. Mark: Das ist wirklich nett. Spazieren gehen ist gut. Ich dachte mir, wenn sie sowieso schon zusammen lernen, könnten sie auch was anderes zusammen tun. Das macht ja auch viel mehr Spaß als lernen. April: Wollen Sie... Mark: Ja genau. April: Ich soll... Dr. Sloan!! Mark: Das hat für alle Vorteile! April: Das ist sexuelle Belästigung!! Das wissen Sie doch, oder?? Mark: Nein, nicht doch! Das ist sexuelle Ermutigung! Denken Sie darüber nach, Kepner! Wir sind doch alle ein Team! ---- ''(Meredith sieht, dass Cristina Emily anstarrt und zieht sie am Arm in eine Ecke) Cristina: Was soll denn das?? Hör damit auf! Aua!! Meredith: Was hast du geplant?? Cristina: Du hast voll spitze Finger! Was für 'n Plan? Ich hab keinen Plan! Meredith: Du planst irgendwas! Das bedeutet wir planen was! Worum es auch geht, ich muss es wissen! Planst du einen Mord? Einen Atomangriff? Kein Problem, ich bin dabei! Du hast sicher 'n guten Grund, aber den muss ich hören! Ich mach mir echt Sorgen um dich. Cristina: Ich glaube, dass Owen mich betrügt. Meredith: Hast du was beobachtet? Cristina: Nein. Meredith: Hat jemand anderes was beobachtet? Cristina: Nein. Meredith: Hat er irgendwas gemacht? Cristina: Nein. Meredith: Aber woher weißt du dann, dass... Cristina: Ich weiß es ja nicht!! Ich weiß es nicht! Es ist ein Gefühl! Meredith: Cristina! Cristina: Okay, ich bin... Ich bin... Weißt du was? Ich dreh einfach durch, so sieht's aus! Das ist alles komplett... Ich bin verrückt. Ich dreh einfach durch! Wir haben große Schwierigkeiten und ich mach... Ich mach daraus... Ich bin verrückt! Ich bin... Ich bin... Ich bin verrückt! Meredith: Okay, Owen betrügt dich ganz sicher nicht. Cristina: Ja, das weiß ich auch! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode